Cookie Monster
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Rebecca Hawkins, the "freshman angel" of Domino High has fallen for "Monster Jr.", the badass junior Bakura Akefia. When Rebecca confesses to him in her own special way, will Bakura accept it?


**Hey, everyone! I'm exploring a new pairing! Yes ladies and gents, it's a pairing that has never been done on this site! I couldn't find a shipping name for Yami Bakura x Rebecca, but if I came up with one, I would call it Surpriseshipping because you don't know when either of them will make a surprise entrance in an episode and start making trouble. Like, Rebecca randomly showed up after Duelist Kingdom and again in Waking Dragons while Bakura pops up outta nowhere when Ryou is in an episode. Yeah. Not really creative, but it works, haha! **

**Oh, and a little story before I begin. The second third (the part where Shizuka enters) of the events in this story is based off of what happened to my friend today at school. She will be like Rebecca, I will be like Anzu, and my other friend who was with us will be like Shizuka. My friends and I aren't freshmen and juniors. We are all sophomores. Woot, woot!**

**So, without further ado, Cookie Monster!**

**Cookie Monster: Om nom nom nom nom nom!**

**Me: Not you! I'm using that as a metaphor!**

**CM: …oh.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Title: <strong>__Cookie Monster_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pairing: **__Yami Bakura x Rebecca_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi._

_**Summary: **__Rebecca Hawkins, the "freshman angel" of Domino High has fallen for "Monster Jr.", the badass junior Bakura Akefia. When Rebecca confesses in her own special way, will Bakura accept it?_

* * *

><p>Rebecca sighed as she walked into Domino High. In her backpack were baked goods. She had a small container of cookies, a brownie, and a slice of cake.<p>

_I hope he likes this._ she thought nervously to herself.

The usually sassy, sweet fifteen year old prodigy was shaking in fear. Today was the day she finally told the dangerous, mischievous, and unruly Bakura Akefia, the heartthrob of the junior class of 2012 that she was in love with him.

In Rebecca's short high school life, she has been labeled as the "freshman angel". Her superior smarts and attitude and the ability to never get into trouble with teachers earned her that title. However, she has gotten into trouble- which is how she first met the white haired junior.

Rebecca sassed off some juniors just four months ago that were giving her a hard time in class. For two weeks, the juniors tormented her. That was before Rebecca made any friends, so she was all alone. Well, Bakura happened to be in the same Algebra ¾ class as she was. She was the only freshman in that class.

One day, Rebecca came in class with tears in her eyes as she sat in her assigned seat next to Bakura. Usually, Bakura never gives a crap about anyone except for his younger sophomore brother, Ryou Akefia. But the look on Rebecca's face compelled her to ask her what the deal was.

"It's n-nothing," Rebecca had stammered. "I'm fine."

Bakura couldn't help but smirk at the girl. "That's a typical answer for a freshie who has been harassed. Who did it?" he asked.

Rebecca pointed at two blond haired Egyptians who just then walked in the door. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Malik and Marik, my pals. I should have known." he sighed. "Hold on a sec."

Rebecca's eyes widened in fear as he walked over to the twins. The three got into a heated argument, but Rebecca was able to hear Bakura say something that changed her view of him.

"Rebecca is a hardcore person. She's the only girl in this bloody school who doesn't fawn over you two or anything in general. She actually has common sense. Leave her alone!"

_Did the "Monster Jr." I heard so much about just defend me?_ Rebecca had wondered in her head. _That's unbelievable…_

Rebecca shook her head from the memories as she continued walking into school. The two have become good friends, and she even became friends with Malik and Marik. Rebecca also made new friends. Her two best friends in the world are the sophomore Shizuka Kawai and the junior Anzu Mazaki.

Rebecca tucked her blond hair behind her ear before heading towards the performing arts hallway. Then, Shizuka attacked her.

"Hi, Becky! Are you going to do it?" she asked eagerly.

"Wahh! Shizuka, why are you so unusually excited?" Rebecca asked, glancing warily at her.

"Because today's the day I get to see you get a boyfriend! Ryuuji and I will finally be able to triple date with you, Bakura, Anzu, and Atem!" Shizuka gushed.

"Wha…" Rebecca just shook her head. "Besides, I have to ask Bakura first. And then he has to respond."

"So, what's the plan?" Shizuka asked as they walked down K hallway, the performing arts hallway.

Then, Shizuka and Rebecca spotted Anzu walking in the opposite direction.

"Anzu-chan!" Shizuka called to the junior.

Anzu smiled and walked over to them. "What's up, guys?"

"Becky's going to confess to the guy she has been obsessed about!" Shizuka grinned.

"Ixnay of the sessionobay!" Rebecca hissed.

"Ohhh, you mean Bakura?" Anzu smirked.

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah, he usually hangs by the choir room and talks with Malik and Marik before class starts."

"So, how are you gonna do it?" Anzu asked.

Rebecca dug in her backpack and took out three containers with the sweets.

"I've decided to give him a cookie and confess. Try one." Rebecca said, handing Anzu the vanilla flavored treat.

"Mmmmm! I has a cookie!" Anzu cried randomly as she nibbled on the treat.

"Geez, everyone today is acting weird!" Rebecca muttered.

Then, the three girls spied on Bakura, who of course was talking to the twins.

"Do it, Becky!" Shizuka urged.

Rebecca was frozen, nervousness taking over again.

"Hurry before he leaves!" Anzu hissed.

Bakura abruptly went inside the choir room.

"NOOOOO!" the three girls shrieked.

Some people lingering in the halls gave us some weird looks, but we were shrieking and hissing too much to really notice.

"Arrgh! Becky, what now?" Anzu asked.

Rebecca was mentally hitting herself for letting her opportunity slip away.

But then, Bakura came back from the choir room and resumed his conversation with Malik and Marik. They all sighed in relief.

"Go on, Becky. We only have a few minutes until the bell rings!" Anzu informed Rebecca, checking her watch.

Rebecca handed the other containers to Shizuka and kept the one with the cookies. Shizuka pushed her lightly towards Bakura, and Rebecca took a deep breath. She boldly walked over to Bakura like the "hardcore" girl she was.

"Hi, Bakura." Rebecca piped up.

Bakura turned his attention to Rebecca while Malik and Marik watched on.

"Yeah?" he replied.

Rebecca opened the container and revealed the present.

"Um, I made these cookies for you, and I was wondering if you'll take these and accept my feelings I have for you."

Shizuka and Anzu held their breaths while Bakura looked at Rebecca, down at the cookies, and back at her.

"Yeah…" he replied, taking the container.

"YUS!" Shizuka and Anzu cried.

"Oooohh! Looks like Bakura will be known as Pedophile Jr. too!" Malik teased.

"What?" Bakura growled.

"Read my lips; Pedophile." Marik grinned.

"Read my fist!" Bakura shouted, raising the said fist.

Malik and Marik ran off, laughing to themselves.

"Let's go somewhere private." Bakura muttered, grabbing Rebecca's hand.

"Oohhhhh!" Anzu and Shizuka grinned.

Rebecca was blushing when Bakura led her away.

Bakura took her to the band locker room that was empty at the moment. He leaned Rebecca against the wall of lockers and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Why me, "freshman angel"?" Bakura asked. "You know my reputation. For once, I actually care about someone than just Ryou; you. I'm Monster Jr., remember? I'm just naturally dangerous."

Rebecca giggled slightly. "I don't care about that stuff. Ever since you defended me that one day, I've gotten to know the _real_ you, the one buried deep beneath the tough guy exterior you hold up. That's the Bakura I fell in love with."

Bakura closed his eyes and frowned slightly, processing her words. Rebecca realized that he was still holding her shoulders, which made her blush profusely.

"Well, one thing we both have in common," she added. "We both love causing mischief."

Bakura chuckled as he opened his brown eyes and stared into her icy blue ones.

"I guess you're right." he murmured, leaning his face closer to hers.

Rebecca met him halfway as his lips closed over hers in a tender kiss. It lasted for a brief moment. He pulled away to study her reaction. Rebecca's eyes fluttered open as she stared back. Seeing that Rebecca wasn't going to push him away, Bakura kissed her again, only rougher this time. He slid his tongue around her lips, making her gasp in surprise. Bakura took the opportunity to dart his tongue into Rebecca's mouth as he pressed his body closer to hers. Rebecca made a bold move and nibbled on Bakura's lower lip, causing a small groan to escape from his lips.

The warning bell rang, abruptly ending Bakura and Rebecca's session of passion.

"Let's head to class." Bakura muttered, a small but visible blush appearing on his cheeks.

Rebecca giggled as Bakura took her hand and led her out of the band locker room.

"So, now that we are in a relationship, we should come up with nicknames." Rebecca suggested.

"I already have on for you," Bakura smirked. "Yours is Saxy."

"Saxy?" Rebecca repeated. "Why?"

"Because, you were pressed up against a saxophone locker when I kissed you, and you are sexy." he said deviously.

"Nice pun. I like it." Rebecca blushed. "I have on for you too."

"Tell me, Saxy." Bakura replied.

"Cookie Monster." she told him.

"Why that?" he asked.

"Because, when I confessed to you, I gave you cookies," Rebecca explained. "And you'll always be my Monster Jr."

Bakura chuckled as the newly formed couple walked into their first period class, Algebra 3/4, where their story first began.

_**Finis**_

* * *

><p><strong>So, for the first fanfic of the pairing, how did I do? Hopefully I did well, haha! And I stole the nickname "Saxy" from my friend RiverTear980. I loves you!<strong>

**I would love it if you reviewed! They make my day! :D**

**Ja ne, minasan! :3**

**PRK is out.**


End file.
